Secret Life Version 2
by hauntingmeforever
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story Secret Life. Reid/OC . "I had no idea how the team would react to knowing that the Dr. Spencer Reid they had grown to love was actually a complete stranger to them, but everyone had a secret life, mine was just more developed than most."
1. Chapter 1

1992

He finally opened his eyes after the last of the football team had left. He blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the dimly lit football field. It must have been close to one by now he thought but he wasn't sure, there was no sun to guide off of. Shrugging mentally he slipped his wrists out of the rope he had loosened while Alexa had taunted him. Next he began to untangle the knotted rope from around his waist and eventually his ankles. It didn't take long and once he had retrieved his torn clothes from the muddy field and slipped them on he was ready to begin walking the relatively short distance to his home. As he walked he remembered the words Alexa had used to justify their treatment of him

"You deserve it."

He honestly thought that no one deserved to be stripped down and tied to a goalpost, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him most was that they needed so little encouragement to purposely hurt another human being. He knew of course that he didn't deserve it but someone else might come to believe their words and that made him mad, people like those he went to school with were the reason that others committed suicide. They were the type of people who brought school shooters, eating disorders, and cutters into existence. He told himself that one day they were going to get what they deserved, they may be a god in high school but they would eventually end up in the menial jobs they deserved. He knew that one day the quarter back would probably end up a janitor in the same school he had once ruled, retaining nothing of his popularity, looks or charm and he couldn't wait to witness it.

He wanted nothing more than to help the others but he could barely help himself at the moment. He was physically unimpressive, tall and lanky. He was often called toothpick, Twiggy and to be honest it was kind of true. He was an impressive 5'10 (impressive for a twelve year old) but he only weighed 110. Honestly even if he tried to take on one of the numerous bullies it wouldn't result in anything but him having the crap beaten out of him. If he ever wanted to protect himself, much less anyone else he'd have to work on the physical aspect. That took time though, building muscle was a slow process and not really a very feasible one for a twelve year old, fifteen or sixteen maybe but not twelve. He could plan though, and planning is precisely what he did. He read up on nutrition and anatomy and exercise, he even looked up information about workout equipment. Soon enough he became somewhat of an expert on the topic and even though he couldn't do much until he was older he did what he could. He changed his diet to something more healthy and signed up for a tae kwon do and a boxing class at the local gym. He also decided to take up daily runs. Right now he did what he could, thinking of what he would be able to accomplish one day in the future.

Author's Note

Hi. So I know that I'm really slow and that you all must hate me but I took so long because I had zero motivation and no ideas for what to do with this story. Honestly though, I read through it and I cringed. I wrote this so long ago and my writing style has changed and hopefully improved since I started this story. I finally mustered up the motivation and the inspiration though. At this point, I can't do much with the story so I'm going back to the beginning and rewriting everything. The plot might change some, but the basic idea should stay the same. I'll be posting it starting today. I don't know yet how long it will be, but I'm aiming to update it once a week. The chapters won't be long, at least not at first same as the first few chapter of this story (which I'm leaving up in case anyone wants to read this) Anyways, I'm just getting back into writing Criminal Minds, still not reading much in this fandom. Visit my profile to see what I've been up to. Feel free to message me any good fics you've read, or ones you wrote. Also I really need to get back into writing Criminal Minds so if anyone has a request for a one-shot or a song-fic or even wants to co-author anything, message me or leave a comment.

Thanks- hauntingmeforever

PS Thanks for sticking with the story for so long, I hope you like it and that it's better than the original. Please leave comments with you opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

2005

Thirteen years had passed since then and Spencer Reid was now a twenty-five year old FBI agent. He was able to protect others and achieve his goal, right? Wrong. It was through no choice of his own but he was currently posing as some kind of socially awkward genius who wore clothing that his mother would have picked for him. He hadn't even been this awkward when he was a child, he had never been this awkward or stereotypically genius. And even worse than the fact that he was forced to pretend like that was the fact that a team of experienced FBI profilers fell for it.

He was honestly beginning to doubt their intelligence levels, much less their ability to accurately perceive human behavior. He knew that he was a decent actor, he had to be growing up, making excuses for his absent parents. But honestly these were supposed to be the best of the best and they fell for his false persona. All he had to do was ramble on about different statistics that only vaguely had anything to do with the current situation and they would tune him out, not wanting to hear what he had to say. He had really hoped they would see through the act within the first few weeks of him working there, but luck was not on his side and he had officially been working at the BAU for two years.

One might ask why he was playing a part he seemed to despise, the answer was quite simple really, and its name was Jason Gideon.

He had met Jason at one of the recruiting lectures the older man had given. Spencer had been eighteen and infatuated with the idea of using his intellect to help others in such an exciting and hands-on capacity. He had gone up to talk to Jason after the lecture and the two had gotten into a lengthy debate on some unimportant detail. The end result had been an exchange of phone numbers, leading to years of long-distance calls. Spencer had in a way become an unofficial consultant and they often discussed cases with Spencer, lending his own expertise and insight. Jason had always claimed to be the mentor but it often seemed to Spencer that he was more of a mentor than Jason. He had already read all of Jason's articles while Jason had yet to read any of Spencer's.

When Spencer had been twenty-two, nearly twenty-three, Jason had suggested that he should apply for the BAU, reassuring him that he could get a pass on the physical requirements. Spencer had laughed and told him that was unnecessary. Jason hadn't actually seen Spencer face-to-face since he was eighteen and therefore did not know that the lanky teen had spent the last few years splitting his time between classes and the gym trying to develop both his body and his brain. The years of exercise and working out had done him well, he had kept up with his running, boxing and tae kwon do. Overall Spencer was well on his way to achieving his goals, little did he know that Jason would end up being far more of a hindrance than a help in the long-run.

Keeping my promise, exactly one week since the last chapter! I hope you like it, anyways enjoy I'm off to start Insanity day 1. Wish me luck!

hauntinmgmeforever


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Later

Profiling was one of those jobs that took over your entire life, leaving little time for sleep or other unnecessary activities like that. I had found that out within the first two weeks of working at the BAU, but it still annoyed me when I was rudely awakened mere hours after I had arrived home from a case. The repetitive sound of my ringtone playing in my ear was more than likely what had woken me, I finally picked up on "drop a heart, break a name."

"Lo," I mumbled sitting up, stretching.

"Spence, it's JJ. I'm sorry to wake you this early-"

"But we have a case. What time is it anyway?" I interrupt, stifling a yawn as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"It's half past four. We're all meeting up in an hour, we'll debrief on the plane." JJ tells me.

"M'kay," I say as I begin to stumble into the bathroom, hoping a shower will wake me up.

"Oh and pack for Vegas weather," she tells me before hanging up with a click.

It takes me a moment to process what she had said. The new case is in Las Vegas, Nevada. My hometown, where I had spent the first twelve years of my life. This is it, this is the perfect opportunity for me ditch the false persona that Jason had created for me. Afterall Jason had left a few months ago and everybody knew he wasn't coming back. I had no idea how the team would react to knowing that the Dr. Spencer Reid they had grown to love was actually a complete stranger to them. I'm honestly terrified to how they might react, because if I plan to tell them everything Gideon had made me hold back, I still didn't plan on telling them everything I had held back from Gideon. In the past year it had been proven to me that not all secrets were safe, especially ones that involved others. The Fischer King had proved it to me using my mother. That's why I didn't want to tell them everything, they didn't need to know everything.

In my experience, a team did not need to know absolutely everything about one another, we all had secrets, things that no one knew. Whether it was buried deep in our past or carefully concealed in our present, we all had things that we did not want the others to find out about. Derek didn't want us to find out about his abuse or his commitment issues, JJ hid her insecurities behind a false smile, Emily hid her loneliness with cats, Garcia hid sadness with bright colors and Hotch hid his failing marriage behind numerous phone calls to Jack. Everyone had something to hide and I was no different. I may be hiding more than the others but that was only because I had more to lose than everyone else. Everyone had a secret life, mine was just a bit more developed than most.

Author's Note

I have had a great day, Fall Out Boy's back. Their new song is fantastic and I just had a good day! I hope you like this chapter!

hauntingmeforever


End file.
